


Below Deck

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, as a warning, excessive descriptions of body fluids, i think it's hot though so too bad, i'm sorry about that last tag but i thought it should be there, no jealousy, references to anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Arthur Maxson stumbles across Cyn and Danse having a private moment in a deserted corner of the Prydwen and decides to hang around and watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note. This is set before Arthur went to the Capital Wasteland and made Danse a Sentinel, so probably around in between Workaholic and Guilty Verdict. 
> 
> I just didn't feel like writing plot for them tonight. I will resolve the cliffhanger soon, I promise.
> 
> This is not beta read. I was too impatient.

It was a regular day aboard the Prydwen as Arthur Maxson headed down to the storage bay to retrieve a blank holotape from the office supplies. He could have sent somebody, but he’d been hunched over his desk since breakfast and he thought he could stand to stretch his legs a little. 

He had grabbed the tape and was headed back through the stacks of pallets when he heard a sound. It was coming from the corner of the storage space, behind several crates of spare parts. Curious, he headed that way to see what was going on. 

He stopped short when he found the source of the noise. It was Danse and Cyn. Danse had Cyn pressed up against a stack of boxes, and was kissing her passionately. 

Arthur’s first instinct was to step back and give them some privacy, followed immediately by the thought that he should actually stop them in case anyone else came down here. They really shouldn’t be making out where someone could find them. His third thought was that hardly anybody ever came down here at all, let alone to this quiet corner of the storage bay, and that maybe he could just walk over there and join them. 

He looked around. It wasn’t a bad idea, this really was a very secluded area. He was just about to say something when he heard a sound. It was a scribe, headed down the stairs. Arthur stepped out from between the pallets and sent her back up the steps. He frowned. Maybe this place wasn’t secluded enough. He should probably stop them and at least send them to the library where the door locked. 

When he returned to where he could see them, Danse had Cyn’s leg hitched up around his leg, and Cyn had her hands around his neck. They were obviously having such a nice time that Arthur decided to give them another moment. They were probably safe for now if Arthur kept an eye out. It occurred to him that although he had watched Cyn and Danse together countless times, they were always aware that he was in the room. He was curious to see how they acted when they didn’t know he was there.

Without warning, Danse grabbed the braided, tightly bound knot of Cyn’s hair and yanked her head back, his mouth crashing down on her throat. Arthur paused and tipped his head to the side, surprised. The three of them had been together almost a year, they spent weekends at the house Danse and Arthur had built on Spectacle Island, and yet Arthur had never seen Danse do anything quite like that before. He was a considerate lover, careful with both Cyn and Arthur. He took his time to give them pleasure, letting them take the lead, and although he was sometimes urgent he was rarely rough. 

It was unusual, not to mention really fucking hot. Arthur was becoming aware of the fact that his cock was reacting to the view, somewhat without his permission. He really should stop them and send them on their way. Or else drag them both back to his quarters. 

But still he hesitated. Cyn unzipped her blue jumpsuit, exposing her breasts in the black lace bra that Arthur particularly liked, and Danse responded by yanking her hands away and holding them both behind her back with one hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Cyn seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment, though, judging by the sound she let out. She arched her back as far as Danse would let her, trying to press her breasts into him, but he jerked her back hard. 

“You’ve been teasing me all morning,” Danse said. 

Arthur could barely hear him when he spoke, but Cyn’s voice carried better when she replied, “I guess you’re gonna have to punish me then, Paladin.”

Arthur’s dick was getting uncomfortably hard in his jumpsuit by this point, and he told himself to stop them, but Danse’s answering growl as he released her hands and lifted her onto the stack of boxes and ground himself against her made him pause yet again. _I’ll just keep a lookout a few more minutes,_ he thought as he rubbed himself a little through the thick fabric of his jumpsuit.

Danse didn’t seem to be in any mood to be gentle with Cyn. His mouth descended on her breast again, just above her bra. She grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back. Arthur could just barely see a red mark on her chest where Danse’s mouth had been.

“None of that,” Danse told her, grabbing her hands again and holding them to the side. Cyn struggled slightly, but Arthur could tell from her face that she could barely contain herself. She was about ready to explode. 

Danse’s hand went to her hair again, working his fingers into the knot. A moment later her braid unrolled down her back and Danse grabbed it and wound it around his hand, forcing Cyn’s head back so she was looking at him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” he said.

Arthur swallowed. He’d never ever heard that tone from Danse. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining Danse saying that to him. Danse pulling his hair back and biting at him like he was biting at Cyn. Fucking hell. He was so hard by this point he could barely contain himself. Without even thinking he slid the zipper of his jumpsuit down and slipped his hand into his underwear, rubbing his aching cock.

“You’re not gonna be able to fuck me with all these clothes on.” Cyn’s saucy reply elicited a muttered curse from Danse, and he paused a moment before releasing her hair. He didn’t let her go, though. He stood her on the floor once again and pushed her jumpsuit from her shoulders and down past her ass, along with her panties. His hand went between her legs for a moment and she gasped. 

“You’re so wet,” Danse said. He removed his hand from her pussy for a moment and Arthur could see them gleaming with her juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “You taste good too. I’d eat you out until you were screaming if we had more time.”

Arthur almost groaned aloud, imagining Cyn’s sweet taste on his tongue. His thumb found the end of his cock, wet with precum, and he slid it around for a moment. But his suit was too tight to really jerk his cock. He looked around briefly before stripping the top of his suit down until he was bare to the knees just like Cyn.

Cyn’s jumpsuit was caught on her boots, but rather than unlacing and removing them, Danse simply spun her around so she was pressed face down into the stack of boxes. He pushed his own suit down as well, freeing his cock, and then lined himself up and entered Cyn with one hard thrust. 

Arthur bit his lip. There was no prep, no foreplay, just Danse fucking Cyn raw on the crates. When Danse fucked him he was always so cautious, careful not to injure him. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, imagining it was him on the crates, face down as Danse pounded into him. The thought was so arousing that he almost came right then and there, and he had to stop stroking his cock for a moment to give himself time to recover.

He opened his eyes again, trying to ground himself, but the sight before him wasn’t helping. Danse had Cyn’s braid wrapped around his fist again and was using it as leverage as he slammed into her, the slap of flesh on flesh echoing through the storage bay. 

It was amazing seeing him so unrestrained, almost out of control. Cyn tried to turn her head to look at him, but he pushed her face back down and then without warning slapped her hard across the ass. Arthur groaned at the sight of the rosy bloom of colour spreading across her cheek, and Cyn groaned too, obviously very much in favour of the action. 

Arthur’s brain was in a fog. He couldn’t decide if he would rather be fucking Cyn roughly on the boxes or be _getting_ fucked roughly by Danse. Both options were really appealing right now. He stroked his cock again for a moment before he licked his fingers and slipped his hand around behind himself. He pushed one finger into his ass, fucking his fist and his hole in time with Danse’s movements.

Cyn’s hand was free and Arthur saw her slip it between her legs so she could rub her clit as he fucked her. Danse was usually careful to angle themselves to give Arthur the best view possible, but since they didn’t know he was there he couldn’t make out much detail. But he knew Cyn and he knew by the sound she was making, the little squeak she let out every time Danse thrust into her, the sweat gleaming on her back, that she was close. 

Danse knew too, and anticipating the little shriek she often made when she came, Danse released her hair and covered her mouth with his hand. 

Arthur bit hard on his lip as he watched her come, her thighs shaking and her back arched. Danse stopped moving as well, letting her fuck herself on his cock as she rode out the aftershocks, but as soon as she stopped shaking he was at it again, fucking her with renewed vigour. 

Arthur was close to coming as well as he watched. He put a second finger into his ass, hoping to hit that spot that always made him come, but he couldn’t get the angle quite right, so he pulled out and rested his arm on the crate he was behind, bracing himself as he stroked his cock harder, his eyes locked on the couple in front of him.

Danse released Cyn’s hair, and she turned to look at him as he grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto him with each thrust. Arthur was starting to wonder how much longer he would go at this rate. He was close to coming himself, the telltale heat spooling in his belly. He slowed down for a moment, trying to last as long as Danse, but he was starting to see spots and he was losing control.

Finally Danse let out the low moan that Arthur had heard so many times before. Arthur bit down on his arm, removing his hand from his cock entirely as he struggled to remain coherent just a bit longer. Danse bent low over Cyn’s back and bit down on her shoulder to stifle his shout, his legs quivering as he held her tightly to him, and Arthur reached down and gave himself one quick stroke before coming himself, his cock throbbing in his hand as his cum left him in three thick spurts, landing on the grated floor at his feet, his wrist still jammed in his mouth.

When he was able to look at Danse and Cyn again, she had her head craned around and was kissing him. He pulled out and stepped back, and Arthur caught the briefest glimpse of his cum oozing out of her before she reached down and pulled up her jumpsuit. She wiggled her ass experimentally and gave Danse a wry look. “I’m gonna be all squishy this afternoon,” she said.

“That’s what you get for teasing me. You can think of me every time you move and feel me oozing between your legs.” 

Cyn reached over and punched Danse in the arm. “You’re gross,” she said. 

Danse finished zipping his suit and pulled her into his arms. “Yeah but you love me.” 

“Yeah, I do,” she said, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Arthur felt his heart tighten in his chest. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to run over there and kiss them both, but he realized he was still standing there with his pants around his ankles and his dick in his hand, and it would probably be awkward. He flushed a little and started redressing as quietly as possible. 

When they parted, Cyn found her hairband and wound her braid back up and Arthur shrank back into the shadows, hoping they wouldn’t see him as they passed. When they were gone, he leaned back on the wall and composed himself before heading back to his room, blank holotape in hand. 

***

Later that night, there was a knock on the door. When Arthur opened it, Cyn was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt. He let her in, and as soon as the door was closed she was in his arms and kissing him. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” she asked. 

“Of course,” he replied. “I was just about to go to bed.”

They got in bed together and he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin, smiling as he felt her hands slip around his waist. “Where’s Danse?” he asked. They didn’t ever all sleep together on the ship; there wasn’t enough room. But from time to time one or the other would come and sleep with him in his room. 

“He has a training mission tomorrow morning, so he’s staying down at the airport to get an early start. I wanted to come sleep with you though. I haven’t seen you all day.”

Arthur kissed her forehead and held her a little tighter. He considered tipping her face up and kissing her seriously, and wondered if her pussy was still slick from earlier that day. The idea was hot as fuck, but when he looked down and saw her eyes were drooping, he changed his mind. 

Arthur yawned. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Maybe in the morning. 

He fell asleep, content and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say I'm sorry for my abrupt departure from tumblr. I was getting more stress from it than joy, and my personal life was suffering. I decided to take a step back and focus on writing, playing Fallout, and my life. I wish everyone in the Dumpster and every single one of my followers the very best in the future, I love you all. Be excellent to each other. 
> 
> Love,   
> Tess Of The Dumpster


End file.
